


The Gathering At The Morgue

by afteriwake



Series: The Best Laid Plans [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Established Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, F/M, Friendly Warnings, Happy Molly, Kissing, Lunch date, St Bartholomew's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: McCoy comes to pick Molly up for lunch and getsslightlymore than he expected.





	The Gathering At The Morgue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this is a fic for a prompt **sideofrawr** picked out for her series from [this list](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/137274126169/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the) (" _Forehead or cheek kisses_ ").

He didn’t mind the morgue much, but it wasn’t his favorite place to be. But he’d planned on surprising Molly for lunch, now that they were _officially_ dating, and that meant going into the damn basement at Barts. The sooner they left for lunch, however, the better. For some reason, he was happier around the living than the dead.

He heard voices as soon as he opened the double doors and after a moment saw Molly, Sherlock, John and Greg standing around a pulled out drawer. He hung back, watching Molly explain the autopsy results to the three of them until she paused at the look on Greg’s face. After a moment Greg nodded in his direction and Molly turned. She was surprised, but pleasantly and grinned widely at him. “Leonard!”

“Hey, don’t let me interrupt,” he said, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. “I just want to whisk her away for lunch.”

“Oh, that sounds lovely,” she said. “Just give me a few minutes?” McCoy nodded and she went back to her explanation. When she was done she stripped off her latex gloves and then came over to him, heedless of the others in the room, and kissed his cheek. He found himself grinning at the very public display of affection, knowing that _this_ time it was meant exactly as it was given. “So where are we going?”

“Don’t you have a body to put back in the cooler first?” he asked, his body amused.

“Oh! Right,” she said with a nod. 

The others came around as she took the gloves she’d tossed on the floor to the trash can and went to deal with the body. “It’s good to see her happy,” John said, giving McCoy a grin.

“Well, I’m just glad we got matters settled,” McCoy said, nodding. He gave Sherlock a wary glance. “You’re okay with things?”

“I was never romantically interested in Molly, though I knew she was interested in me,” Sherlock said with a shrug. “At least at first. It was quite obvious her intentions were turning towards you around the time you started having intercourse on a regular basis.”

“Ah,” McCoy said, having momentarily forgotten his flatmate’s bluntness. “So you knew it was a sham?”

“It was fairly obvious she was intending to make me jealous,” Sherlock said. “I had just hoped she would admit how she felt towards you because you make her happy.” He paused. “Hurt her, though, and I will make sure your body is never found.”

“Duly noted,” McCoy said. He pulled away from the wall when Molly finished putting the body away. “I’m sure the same extends to both of you?”

“Oh yeah,” Greg said with a nod. “I’ll help Sherlock toss you in a peat bog if you hurt her, damn my career. She’s been through enough.”

“Well, just so you know, I have no intention of hurting her in any way,” McCoy said. “That includes leaving if I get the chance.”

He saw their eyes widen. “I thought you going back...you know...was out of the question?” John asked.

“It is, but if the technology ever caught up, either I’d ask her to come with me and go if she agreed or I’d stay here and deal with these primitive times,” McCoy said. “And since I doubt she’d leave any of you, I’m going to be here for the far foreseeable future.”

“I’m glad to hear that because you’re great at the surgery,” John said. “And my daughter adores you.”

“I think she has a thing for grumps,” McCoy said, glancing at Sherlock.

“She simply has good taste in those she considers family,” Sherlock said, returning his gaze. “She must have gotten that good taste from her godmother.”

McCoy gave him a smile. “Or her mother.”

Sherlock returned it with a faint grin. “That is always a possibility.” Then he looked at Greg and John. “We need to be off. The information Molly gave us needs to be looked into further, which means I need to go back to the crime scene.”

“Duty calls,” Greg said. “Enjoy your lunch.”

“I plan on it,” McCoy said as the three of them moved away. Molly had been hanging back, and he turned to look at her. “I suppose you were listening in?”

“Well, it’s hard not to,” she said, moving over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He, in turn, settled his hands on her hips. “You wouldn’t go back home unless I went with you?”

He nodded. “I’ve been here long enough to realize you’re pretty damn important to me. I miss my friends, yeah, but if I went home I’d miss you more than I miss them now.”

“You must really love me,” she said with a smile.

“Yeah, I really do,” he said with a grin back before kissing her. He knew that as much as he would enjoy it going further, a kiss was all he was going to get right now. But damn, what a kiss it was. When they pulled apart he looked down at her. “You know, kiss me like that again and I may have to scrap my plans.”

“Is that so?” she said with a wicked smirk before leaning in again. Maybe lunch out was overrated after all...


End file.
